Martin Walker
| residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = | affiliation = United States Secret Service Eli Raphelson Emil Stenz | profession = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Muriel Walker | children = Kevin Walker (deceased) | sigothers = | others = | actor = James Woods | appearances = 1 film }} Agent Martin James Walker (1947– October 4, 2014) was a corrupt special agent in charge of the President's secret service detail, who was retiring on the day of the attack. He was killed when John Cale drove an enemy vehicle into the Oval Office, crashing into him and eventually shooting him with the turret mounted to it. Despite being the secondary antagonist for the majority of the 2013 action thriller film White House Down, Martin Walker can be considered a tragic villain due to him losing his son Kevin in a failed mission. Biography Participating in the White House Siege Walker is first seen loading his Beretta 92FS pistol and preparing for a day of work as president James Sawyer's head of security detail. He is seen taking off his American flag pin and placing it near the portrait of his son, who was killed while fighting overseas in a failed mission to look for nuclear weapons in Iran. He tells his wife that he is going to be late and tells her with great regret that he loves her, before leaving. Later that day, Walker, who is retiring, attempts to inform his colleagues that he doesn't want a congratulatory cake or celebrations, but was too late as they wheel one in and he proclaims that he hates them all. As they eat the cake, he tells his friend, Carol Finnerty, to go home and later the Capitol building is bombed, sending all the EMTs to the capitol. After mercenaries in disguise start pouring into the mansion and start killing secret service agents, Walker escorts Sawyer to the PEOC bunker, where he suddenly kills all of Sawyer's guards and reveals himself to be the mastermind of the White House takeover. John Cale rescues Sawyer but they cannot leave the mansion. Walker and his head henchman, Emil Stenz, bring in Skip Tyler to hack into the defense system, but they still require Sawyer to activate the nuclear football. They locate the remaining presidential line of succession, kill the Secretary of Defense, and place rest of the line of succession with the hostages. While watching the news as well as eating cake, he offers some to Stenz, but he refuses due to him being diabetic. Walker demands $400 million from the Federal Reserve as ransom for the hostages. At the command center, they discover that Walker has an inoperable tumor, suggesting his involvement to be a suicide mission and that the attack is not for ransom. Walker later confirms this when he kills Motts and his wife Muriel encourages him to avenge the death of their son. Death Walker tells Cale over the White House intercom to surrender Sawyer or he will kill Emily. Sawyer ultimately surrenders himself to save Emily, knowing Cale could still save them if he was free. Walker reveals to Sawyer that his motive for the attack is to convey a message of American power. Because of Sawyer's dislike for military force, and his backing out of the mission that killed his son, Walker had grown to believe Sawyer was too weak to be president. By launching a nuclear assault ashes into the office in an armored presidential escort vehicle. Walker is dazed by this, but crawls over to the device and attemptale frantically dives through the sunroof and arms a GE M134 minigun, which he uses to shoot Walker to death, foiling his plans. *''(to Emil Stenz)'' "Why do you have to make all this shit personal?" *''(to Motts) "You think I would put my country through this... for ''money?!" *''(to James Sawyer)'' "What are you going to do? Shake my hand again? Give a little speech?" Behind the Scenes *Martin Walker was portrayed by James Woods in White House Down. *Martin Walker killed seven people in White House Down. Gallery de:Martin Walker Category:Americans Category:Males Category:2013 deaths Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John Cale Category:Traitors Category:Secret Service